A reduction in size and weight has been strongly desired for an electronic apparatus such as a laptop personal computer, a cellular phone, and the like. For the electronic apparatus, a structure has been widely used in which a display housing provided with a display screen is openably and closably connected to a main housing provided with a keyboard, push buttons and the like (for example, see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. 2002-149274 (Patent Document 1) and 2005-208143). In general, a hinge is screwed to each of the main housing and the display housing to thereby connect the main housing and the display housing to each other. Such an apparatus allows the user to fold the electronic apparatus in a way that the main housing and the display housing overlap each other for carriage, and also to open the display housing so as to use the keyboard and the push buttons for operation. Thereby, the portability of the electronic apparatus is improved without miniaturizing the keyboard and bush buttons.
Meanwhile, there is a large demand for an increase in size of the display device. In response to this demand, a wide-type electronic apparatus has been provided in which a display device using a thin and light liquid crystal panel is applied and a display screen is widened up to a portion close to a side surface of a display housing.
However, in the wide-type electronic apparatus on which a large-size liquid crystal panel is mounted, there is a possibility that a defect will occur in which a surface of the main housing is distorted as if it swelled.
The following is one of causes of the defect. Namely, the connecting member, which connects the display housing and the main housing to each other, is directly screwed to the main housing, and therefore the main housing is pulled when the display housing is opened and closed, in the wide-type electronic apparatus having a large-weight display housing. Patent Document 1 describes that a hinge is also fixed to an intermediate chassis to which an electronic component is fixed, but describes neither a method for fixing the hinge and the main housing to each other nor an idea for reducing occurrence of distortion of the main housing.
Further, in recent years, there has been used a personal computer having a tablet mode in which the personal computer is used by rotating a display housing relatively to the main housing and then by overlapping these housings with a display screen directed outside. In the personal computer having the tablet mode, a hinge, which connects these housings at only one central point, is used. Thus, the possibility that distortion of the connecting portion between the main housing and the hinge will occur further increases.